Mounts
__TOC__ Note: Mounts received a major update on July 10. You can read about it here. Giddy up cowboy! Or cowgirl! Or cloud rider! It's time to mount up and make whacking bushes even more fun! If you've moved PAGAS into the Commons, you will get a quest to locate Clint and when he's all settled, then you can start finding mounts. Or if you're really impatient for a mount, you can buy one. The official Codename blog for mounts is here. It contains a great deal of infomation about them that is not available anywhere else. Starting Quests This is a one-time questline must be completed before you can start to try to get a mount. Prerequisite: PAGAS built |name2 = An Old West Tradition |type2 = child |desc2 = Clint the Rancher will join you in the Commons, but first he needs you find to sic his Lucky Horseshoe from Secret Bonus Area 7. You can find Secret Bonus Area 7 by going north from the ranch until you find the old wagon that you helped repair, the heading west along the cliff face and clicking on the piece of fence partially obscured by rocks. Once you get there, you can find the Lucky Horseshoe by whacking bushes. |task2 = Find 4 Lucky Horseshoes |reward2 = }} Taming Quests To start this questline, talk to Clint in The Commons. He's near the stables. The questline repeats 13 days after you've completed it (less if you have the Timey Wimey Watch). |name4 = Taming with Einkorn|type4 = child|desc4 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Einkorn. Whack bushes to find Einkorn, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task4 = Find 20 Einkorn Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward4 = |name5 = Taming with Teff|type5 = child|desc5 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Teff. Whack bushes to find Teff, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task5 = Find 20 Teff Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward5 = |name6 = Taming with Durum|type6 = child|desc6 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Durum. Whack bushes to find Durum, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task6 = Find 20 Durum Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward6 = |name7 = Taming with Amaranth|type7 = child|desc7 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Amaranth. Whack bushes to find Amaranth, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task7 = Find 20 Amaranth Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward7 = }} You succeed on the fourth try. Once you have a mount, you can rename it by talking to Clint. As of 22 January 2016, if you do not want the mount you have tamed you may reject it and try again for a different colour (See CNE blog post). Three new colours were also added. Mounts Basic Mounts These are the mounts you can get (so far) from the "Taming a Mount quest". Premium Mounts These mounts either are or have been available for real money. Or will be soon. Other Mounts This mount can be found in a Secret Bonus Area. Leveling and Feed All mounts start out with a 5% bonus to something, depending on the mount. Mounts gain levels up to the maximum of 40 just like pets, although they need twice the xp for each level. At the beginning of each level (including when you first get the mount), it is given a random selection of four bonuses out of 18 possibilities. You can see which four bonuses your mount can receive by going to your inventory and hovering the mouse over it. At the end of the level, one bonus is selected randomly and given permanently to your mount. The process repeats. If you feed your mount Hay, the four possible bonuses are replaced by a new random selection of four bonuses. To feed a mount, click on the "Feed" tab in your inventory, then click on the feed you want. Once a mount has 8 different bonuses (including its two starting bonuses), the random selection will only include bonuses that the mount already has. (This is one of the changes made on July 10, 2015.) The non-Hay feeds change the chance that a particular bonus (out of the four possible ones) will be chosen. Each type of feed has a bonus associated with it, and feeding it to your mount increases you chance of getting that bonus. You can only give your mount feed if the feed's bonus is one of the four possible ones. The way feed works is like a raffle. Each bonus starts with two tickets. Eating a small feed gives the corresponding bonus another ticket. Eating a large feed give the bonus four more tickets. Eating a pristine feed takes all the tickets away from the other three bonuses. When the mount levels up, one of the tickets is chosen at random (each ticket has the same chance of being chosen), and the mount gets the corresponding bonus. Then a new set of four bonuses are selected, with 2 tickets each. If the mount eats hay, the effects of eating small or large feeds are cancelled. Mounts cannot eat Hay after eating pristine feed. Feed can be found by whacking bushes, once you have a mount. Hay is by far the most common feed found that way. Feed can also be found by farming and in Quester's Satchels. Here is a table of feeds and bonuses: Achievements Mount achievements were added to the game on July 10, 2015.